


Thanksgiving Soup

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Holidays, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the operator of a Ramen stall and Rodney is a regular customer.</p><p>(re-posted by request.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SGA Chibi - 2011-10-09 - Ramen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262924) by [chkc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc). 



> chkc says: "I have a daydream where John Sheppard is a fox (kitsune) and owns a ramen stall. He has three pots of soup cooking - one meat, one vegetable, and one that looks completely empty. When Rodney asks John why he is boiling an empty pot, John just hands over Rodney's usual order of pork ramen with a hard-boiled egg and a smile. :)
> 
> * The empty pot contains incorporeal soup for the supernatural customers, of course.  
>  ** Sometimes John teases Rodney by floating tofu or seaweed on top of the soup and hiding the meat and egg under the noodles."

"This is really good," Rodney said suspiciously. "Is that...did you put turkey in it?"

John just smiled.

"For me? Really?" Rodney swallowed a lump that wasn't turkey-based. "How did you know?"

John shrugged. "I do have ears, Rodney. And maybe I heard you grumbling about it." He started wiping down the counter. The pointy tips of said ears were turning a little pink.

"Well...thanks. This is really good." Rodney looked over at the empty pot that was steaming behind the counter, his brain puzzling over the mystery, but no matter how many times Rodney had asked about it, John always evaded his questions with a vague smirk. Rodney gave a mental shrug.

"Maybe you could come over after you close up?" He rushed on when John's eyes widened in surprise, "I picked up a maple pumpkin pie at the pastry shop."

"Sounds good?" John added more firmly, "I like pie, but I'm expecting some late customers, so..."

"Late customers?" Rodney narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, special orders, you know." John waved a hand, his towel flapping.

"Hmmm."

"Meet you there?" John said, a hopeful smile on his face. "I'll bring the leftover soup. You can have it for lunch tomorrow."

"Okay," Rodney decided, and gave John the address. John grinned widely, and for a moment, in the flickering light of the lantern, his teeth looked oddly sharp.

Rodney frowned and stood up. "Um, so, see you there?"

"See you there," John said, sounding so openly happy that Rodney forgave the weirdness, although he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He took one last look back as he walked away down the narrow street. In the falling shadows of night the little ramen stall almost didn't look real.

But John was, Rodney reassured himself, and he would be bringing soup, and they would eat pie. It would be the best Thanksgiving Rodney'd had in a while, because he wouldn't be alone.

On that thought, Rodney followed the crooked streets home.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [chkc's chibi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/262924).


End file.
